transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Clash over Alphabet City
Ayotzinco Time travel. Somehow, you've done it, for you find yourself in a place of ancient power in the modern world. True, it is overgrown with flora and crumbling, but you can still feel the mystery and age seeping from the very air here. Even the scattered tourists and peddlers can't shake the feeling from you. A pervading silence rings in your head, every rock and mound seem to live as a ziggurat rises before you... Air Commander Ramjet says, "This plan is flawless, Scorponok! The Autobots will never anticipate our Lightning Strike manuever in the heart of the Militant capitol!" Sky Lynx is here flying about up above the once old Mexico City.. now the apparently even older coined "Alphabet City". The defense lines are being drawn by the minute. As time passes the 'Bots forces are seperated: some staying to defend the city, others going out north to the US / Mexico border to more opposition. As he hovers around he sees some martial forces drawing down on the city. "Comrades, our fight is about to being. Decepticon forces are marching this way. Prepare yourselves for battle!" Air Commander Ramjet says, "Wait.. what!? You've come down with SCRAPLETS, Scorponok!!?" Catechism says, "How DISLOYAL." Air Commander Ramjet says, "D'agh! You are right!" Battle Fortress has been sitting in the same spot for days, ever since the main construction on defenses came to an end. Enjoying the view and the relative peace of the area his mood turns sour as the radio chatter begins. He knew it was too good to last, good things always are. Sky Lynx streaking overhead just drives the point home more as he talks of Decepticons on the move. With a low grumble Maximus begins sealing outer hatches and retracting ramps. Weapons shift into view as sensors begin more aggressive sweeps of the are. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Air Commander Ramjet says, "Catechism, take command! Since you look so similar to me, the Autobots will clearly be THROWN OFF GUARD in your attack!" Fairway reaches behind him and pulls his scram rifle from subspace. He stands beside Viper and Deadeye, watching as the Decepticons prepare. He is awed and terrified by the sight of Devastator, "We've not met, fellow Autobots, but I assure you that you can rely on me. I hope I can rely on you." Catechism says, "I will see to it that the job is done, if Scorponok is... indisposed. Ramjet, the Autobots will never see through our cunning ruse. For the Empire!" Deadeye has arrived just recently, providing some support to those who are here and he has his sniper rifle out he watches as the Decepticons prepare, "This will be interesting," he states simply as he pulls up his rifle and aims, scouting out who is here against them. "They have Devestator with them," he states as he looks throigh the scope f the sniper rifle. Viper is in Ayotzinco, more specifically he's been getting medical preparations ready as the hot zone has looked like it's getting hotter by the day. He hears the warning call go out, and sighs. "No time like the present" he says, and graps his kit and runs for the defense line. He nods to Fairway "You'll get to know the lot of us much better. Lets just hope we're all here in one piece when this is all said and done." Dr. Excise says, "Sonuva, we're under attack! Our Mexican Land and Air Bunkers! Alert! Alert! Alert! Panic! Panic! Panic!" Air Commander Ramjet says, "We are!?" Dr. Excise says, "Sir I think I was very clear with the panicking." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Hnh, you were." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Good panicking, soldier." Dr. Excise beams audibly. Catechism says, "Then crush them /other there/ and the rest of us will crush them /here/." Air Commander Ramjet says, "..what was that noise!?" Compile's hand can be heard smacking his face. Dr. Excise says, "Nothing sir. Ok, right, we can take 'em. It's only Rodimus and some random Autobot car. And not a sports car, either." A distant, reverberating rumble in the distance. It sounds almost like... Thunder. But the sky is clear. An earthquake? No, this is something far more menacing, far more dangerous Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "I'm loitering over the forward line, ready to move. Don't you guys by the border make me have to fly all the way back to the SHARK." A distant, reverberating rumble in the distance. It sounds almost like... Thunder. But the sky is clear. An earthquake? No, this is something far more menacing, far more dangerous. The Decepticons have unleashed one of thier most powerful warmachines upon the city of Ayotzinco. An unstoppable beast of pure destruction, ready and willing to tear down any defenses the Autobots may have erected to defend the city. The giant green and purple form lumbers towards the Autobot fortifications, crushing cars and small buildings with his massive feet. A low groan, deep and echoing, escapes his lips, as the mighty combiner moves inexorably closer, leaving destruction in his wake. This is Devastator, and he will not be stopped. "PREPARE for TERMINATION!" Air Commander Ramjet says, "..Nevermind! We will utilize our defense bases to ANNIHILATE this Autobot surprise-incursion where it stands! Meanwhile, the Autobots in Ayotzinco will never be able to defend against our superior FE-MALE resources!" Dr. Excise says, "Excellent recap, sir." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Hngh! I've been taking a course by space e-mail." Catechism says, "Move on the city, Fusillade. The best defense is a good offense!" Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Do you tell Insecticons to chew?" Air Commander Ramjet says, "Soundwave! Place all Decepticon installations in the Sol Sector on red alert! Raise communications barrier." Catechism says, "...in my denser moments, sometimes." Soundwave says, "Acknowledged. Transmitting..." XF-35B Astral Lightning drops out out of the sky off an orbital bounce, her armour glowing cherry-red as she bleeds heat and speed, winging around in a tightening spiral around Ayotzinco, the spiral of a vulture who has spotted carrion ripe for the plucking. Of course, this little vulture will have help, both large and small. The titan of chartreuse and violet once again trods the Earth, and there's more! Much, much more. And they are - Soundwave has encrypted this channel. Soundwave says, "Transmission complete. All systems ready." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Form feet and ar-- .. er.. create an alternate frequency at once!" Fusilladeot too further behind. After Devastator makes an appearance in fluid-curtling proximity to the Autobot fortifications, the aerial strike package of the thrust to the heart of New Aztlan arrives. Not from Catechism's ferociously vertical trajectory, but low. The rainforest canopy casts Fusillade's gloss white belly green instead, tree limbs rustling from her afterburner exhaust. The Lancer surges over the bunkers at blistering speeds, sliding underneath ambient radar. One of these days, the Decepticons were going to win this war. It was that certainty that drove many of their number forward, but that did not propel Snapdragon towards the conflict. He was here, flying into Ayotzinco lagging just behind Devastator and the other Cons, though not because of certain victory, but because he was /woken up/. You see laziness is Snapdragons bread and butter, but since the Decepticon leadership shook him from his slumber, he was now on the frontline of a conflict on some random and meaningless blue world called Earth. Same as it ever was. "The Autobots will try their best to hold this city, that much is certain." The triplechanger remarks smugly while keeping a tight grip on his gyro guns. "And they will fail." Snapdragons simmering optics stare out into the former Mexican city, now a defensive holdout for the Autobots, with no small measure of hatred. His thrusters kick in and send him hurtling towards the battlefield, weapons charged and at the ready. Not too further behind. After Devastator makes an appearance in fluid-curtling proximity to the Autobot fortifications, the aerial strike package of the thrust to the heart of New Aztlan arrives. Not from Catechism's ferociously vertical trajectory, but low. The rainforest canopy casts Fusillade's gloss white belly green instead, tree limbs rustling from her afterburner exhaust. The Lancer surges over the bunkers at blistering speeds, sliding underneath ambient radar. Sky Lynx looks to his comrades and friends below him as he makes his way towards the advancing 'Con forces. As he hovers by them he offers words of inspiration and encouragement. "Fear not, Autobots. I am here. And what more, we have Fortress Maximus as well lending his aid to our noble cause. We will not fail!" With those words he flies up into the air and soars towards the giant, badly clashing colors of green and purple that compose the super-robot. He knows he is smaller than the super-robot, but he is not afraid. Nor should any 'Bot be that was once a proud and noble Guardian. "Face me, Devastator! If you have the guts!" Air is sucked in through what would be nostrils on the dino-bird's mouth, and moments later is releases in a huge gout of flame aiming towards Devvy.. Deadeye looks over at Fairway andnods, "I do not think that will be a problem," he says simply as he moves off, "I have a target lock on Devestator," he says to Fortress Maximus and Sky Lynx. "I am getting a beter lock on Devestator," he adds as he spend the time to aim. Combat: Deadeye takes extra time to aim its next attack on Devastator. Battle Fortress is most displeased with the information returned by his sensors, not only are the Decepticons marching in force but Devastator is among them. While they did their best to bolster the cities defenses they alone won't be enough to reply a combiner. As the forces of evil begin to converge on the city the noble defenders begin to gather their courage and head to meet the beast head on. As turrets swivel in response to estimated trajectories the might fortress is clearly not about to let his fellows march off to war alone. Locking on a single approaching target the system opens fire filling the sky with flashes of streaking laser light. Combat: Battle Fortress strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Disruptor attack! Fairway eyes the Mobile Defense battlestation with a smirk. "I want a crack at this," he says as Deadeye leaves his side. He approaches the platform quickly. He climbs onto the contorl platform; it takes him a short time to learn the controls. "Now," he says, looking through the viewfinder at Catechism. "Let's see what kind of range this thing's got." He tracks the Seeker for a second and then fires the plasm cannons. Combat: Fairway misses XF-35B Astral Lightning with Autobot Mobile Defense 's Plasma Cannons attack! Viper looks upwards as a shooting star falls, his visor lowers and he groans, "Incoming 12:30 high" he looks out at Devestator and Deceptitroops, "And There goes Sky Lynx..." he turns and heads for a higher vantage point. From there he spots Snapdragon and figures it's best to start shooting at some of the other bigger cons besides Devastator while they are still a little ways out. "Grimlock's dirty cousin Rodger is out there too... I wonder if I can light him on fire..he looks oily." Combat: Viper misses Snapdragon with his Laser attack! Catechism says, "They've put in defenses!" The slow-witted and even slower-footed Devastator can see sky Lynx coming in for an attack, but he is far too slow to react. The flames wash over him, cackling against his shoulder, chestplate, and face. Any /sane/ being wouldrecoil at the sight of a fie-breathing dragon trying to cook you for lunch, but not Devastator. His expression slowly shifts into a frightening visage pure /joy/, as the thrill of battle and wanton destruction washes over him. Gripping his huge rifle, he aims it towards the gleaming red, white and blue form of Sky Lynx, returning fire with a blast of condensed solar energy. Air Commander Ramjet says, "Coordinate with Fusillade! BOMB THEM BACK TO THE AGE OF VACCUUM TUBES!" Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "I'm on it" Catechism purrs, "Fabulous." Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "You take care of YOUR section" Combat: Devastator misses Sky Lynx with his Solar Energy Rifle attack! -5 XF-35B Astral Lightning is blasted by Fortress Maximus, and her spiral becomes more of a death spin - lethal for most pilots, nearly unrecoverable. On the slim bright side, it makes her an erratic target, hard for the Autobot Mobile Defenses to track. She forces her control systems to respond and compensate for the unstable fall, and she comes up on Fortress Maximus for a strafing run, making her flight a bit more conservative as she launches a small rocket. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Battle Fortress with her Small Rocket attack! -3 Snapdragon continues in on his approach towards Ayotzinco, bobbing back and forth as he goes to avoid potential enemy fire. This battle would not be over quickly, he reasoned, and there was no point in ending it prematurely with his -death- at the hands of some random anti air fire from the Autobot defenders. No, instead he moves to enter melee range as soon as possible while tossing out a handful of gyromagnetically charged energy bolts en route. A handful of laser blasts scream past Snapdragon as he descends, something which causes the Horrorcon to switch his targetting towards the attacker and take further evasive maneuvers. "Hrn. The Autobots engage me, and now I engage them! Punish and enslave!" The old battlecry echoes forth from Snapdragons angry voicemitter as he descends amid a hail of laser fire, and he retorts in kind. Combat: Snapdragon misses Viper with his Gyro-Burst (Disruptor) attack! Trimming her wingflaps and slats, Fusillade breaks wide, her bombing run interrupted by the defensive fire. Most of it happens to be aimed at Catechism, and most of that seems to be coming from... ground installations. The sleek bomber's nose canards quiver in silent glee as she zeros in on the closest of the two -- the Autobot Mobile Defense base! She slings a set of dumb bombs in its and its operator's -- a new Autobot of some sort, hmm -- direction! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Fairway with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Autobot Mobile Defense with her Bombs Area attack! Catechism says, "Oh, good spread!" Dr. Excise says, "Excise, sounding off." Dr. Excise whoops and mischans. Fairway is too late to dive from the control platform. He is battered to the ground by Fusillade's bombs. He regains himself slowly, hydraulics complaining as he tries to transform. When he finally manages to get into DeLorean mode, he realizes that forcing transformation, he has burst an internal seal and is dripping coolant. He snarls and rolls off in the direction of Viper. Fairway drops into DeLorean mode. Combat: DeLorean DMC-12 takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Battle Fortress lets his automated systems continue to do their job of keeping the skies clear as he sets him mind to other matters. Pulling up what info he can on those assembled on both sides of the battle he tries to quickly develop some sort of sound strategy to put their talents to good use. As things begin to heat up he is forced to deal with coming under direct assault. Taking a more conscious roll is his defenses. On command numerous defensive stations pivot and return fire even as the ground rocks from nearby explosions. As the newly installed defenses are bombed from on high he fears for Fairway who was manning the nearest battery. Combat: Battle Fortress misses XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Defensive Batteries attack! -3 Sky Lynx lets out a squawking roar as his flame breath blasts into the giant 'Con super-robot. He continues his advance through the air towards the giant mech. But as he does an immense rifle is leveled his way and fired.. a beam of white energy singing the air as it heads towards him. Being the magnificent beast that he is, the blast is easily avoided as the techno-creature flaps his wings and banks to his side. As he banks he is put in view of the 'Con bomber deploying a set of salvos down upon his comrades. "Foolish, Decepticon. Do not attack, less you desire to be struck back in return!" As the large combo form of Sky Lynx hovers up to the bomber he reaches out a clawed foot and slashes at the bomber's wings. Deadeye holds his position as he gets an aim on Devvy and once he has a solid lock, he moves up, looking at the different locations and takes aim for one of his optics. After waiting a few more seconds, he pulls the trigger on his sniper rifle. Combat: Deadeye strikes Devastator with its Sabot Sniper Rifle attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Deadeye strikes Devastator with its Sabot Sniper Rifle attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 97%, Remaining Armor 458******** *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 97%, Remaining Armor 453******** Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Claw Swipe (Kick) attack! Viper ducks down below the defenses as Snapdragon's return fire strikes all around. He sees the massive explosion towards the AMD and Fairway transform and head his way... leaping down, he summons his kit from subspace and slaps his shoulder casting a wedge shaped forcefield for Fairway to drive up on. "Hold on, buddy... I'm on it!" to the Bot croud in general, he yells, "Someone take out that bomber!" his sonic welders zip zip zip and patch up Fairway. Combat: Viper quickly patches up some of DeLorean DMC-12's minor injuries. ---------- TEAM EVIL ---------- Snapdragon continues moving in on the Autobot positions, eager to evade any further attempts to killing him from afar. Ranged combat was SO overrated, after all, and the Robotheropod had no interest in continuing it unless absolutely necessary. Guns were impersonal, if effective. Effectiveness came first, but after that, well...that's when one can start having -fun-. Snapdragon makes landfall not far from Vipers position, his gigantic feet effortlessly digging up pavement upon his calamitous impact. "HRAAAAA! Autobots! We have travelled far to end your lives!" The Horrorcon announces his arrival menacingly enough, though it is his next action which drives his point home; he thunders towards Viper with the aid of his thrusters, and drives a powerful punch towards the medibot. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Viper with his Check yo'self! (Punch) attack! Devastator lowers his massive purple rifle, his arm dropping like a guillotine's heavy blade. The massive machine takes a few ponderous, painfully slow steps forward, each step smashing through the concrete and steel beneath his heels like eggshell. His beady, vacant eyes scan around for the dinobird 'Sky Lynx'... Although Devastator's mashed-together mind can't bringi tiself to recall the name, he KNOWS, on some instinctual level, who and what he is. He knows that Sky Lynx must be CRUSHED. with his huge, empty left fist, Devastator smashes a nearby building, clutching it's broken beams of steel and columns of concrete in his fist. He flings the mass of rubble at Sky Lynx, hoping to ground the flying Autobot under the weight and force of impact. XF-35B Astral Lightning gets her game face on, though she doesn't even have a face in this mode. She slams into a hammerhead, straight up and over Fortress Maximus's Defensive Batteries, not a moment too soon. She mutters, under the scream of her own engines, "Too close, that." Then, she flips over at the peak of the hammerhead and rolls into another strafing run. Combat: Devastator sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Devastator strikes Sky Lynx with his Flying Rubble attack! -7 Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Battle Fortress with her Strafing Run attack! -2 The sky is blotted out rather suddenly, and Fusillade is briefly puzzled by the sudden solar eclipse. And then that horrible nasal voice rang out. "Oh, you," the bomber deadpans before a turquoise monolith studded with tenterhooks punches through the wingbox of her left pinion. The wingblade is forcibly ejected from its holster casing, and goes spiralling down toward the ground. At that point, she begins shouting, effusively cursing in dismay as gravity takes a large part of her airframe to the ground. She transforms to robot mode, stabilizing herself on double-heeled thrusters, and then thumbs her nose at the Cockney-spewing griffin, before quickdrawing a standard issue disruptor -- laughable really in the face of such a collosal opponent, and busts an argon cap. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fusillade strikes Sky Lynx with her Disruptor attack! DeLorean DMC-12 transforms and rushes to Viper's aid, charging at Snapdragon with a shout of pain and anger. He folds his fists together and attempts to bring them both down on Snapdragon's head. Fairway converts back to robot mode. Combat: Fairway strikes Snapdragon with his Clobber (Punch) attack! Viper gets up from his patchjob, just in time for Snapdragon's mauling fist to smash into him! He is thrown through the air and lands in a jumble beside the still smoking AMD. Groaning and seeing the battlefield upside down now, he activates his forcefield again, this time in a more traditional sense, to protect himself! He stands and looks at the defense system and hops in the driver's seat, trying to boot it back up. Combat: Viper creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Battle Fortress breathes a sigh of relief as he spots Fairway emerging from the smoke and moving to a better position. As Viper shows off some fancy fieldwork doing a quick patch job things seem to be going better than planned. Still he can not allow one small victory to dull his mind and so he forces himself to focus on the larger conflict at hand. As he is strafed again he is also pelted by bits of falling debris that missed impacting with Sky Lynx. Wincing as best an immobile fortress can he tracks his target once again and fires off a salvo of energy blasts. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battle Fortress misses XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Laser attack! As Sky Lynx rakes his claw across the bomber's wing he is pummeled from the side. A miracle it must have been for the giant robot to approach the mightly beast. He must have been to absorbed in his thoughts of taking down the bomb craft, which he appeared to do as the craft spirals to the ground. The punch sends him flying sideways through the air out of control. His wings beat feverishly to try to regain his balance. Once stable and hovering in the air - the air currents around him almost visible as the wind is dispersed around his wings, you see a huge fist-shaped dent at the junction of his two forms. With a loud squawking roar, the techno-beast streams back across the sky - front claws extended to rip at the gestalt opponent. Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Devastator with his Dragon Claw attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 96%, Remaining Armor 449******** Deadeye moves after he fires on Devastator and takes up a new position and fires a second time ont he Gestalt and than he is moving again, making him a moving target and harder to hit. Combat: Deadeye takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Snapdragon draws his fist back as Viper slinks away to escape his brutality. Before he can comment on the cowardice displayed, another Autobot decides to enter the fray and give the Horrorcon a taste of his own medicine! Fairway gets all up in Snapdragons grill fo' sho, landing a punch on the headmasters faceplate. It makes a light pinging sound, the sound of metal bouncing off of metal (to no ones surprise), but elicits a more dramatic response from the titanic triplechanger. He laughs. Not just a light chortle either, he is full blown crazy person laughing. He says nothing- nothing needs be said. The battle was joined, and the opposition was now standing in defiance to the stalking predators. Snapdragon transforms into his Tyrannosaur mode and stares down at Fairway for a moment before his gaping jaws go wide. If the Decepticons were the invading predators, then Snaps was prepared to prove that he was the king of said monsters with a demonstration of his savagery. With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur strikes Fairway with his Savagery attack! -3 XF-35B Astral Lightning corkscrews through the air, a whirling dervish, bringing a wing up as the salvo of energy blasts comes at her, and 360 degrees later, she's levelled off again. Snapdragon seems to be engaging some of the smaller Autobots on the ground. Fusillade is showing some serious bearings, calling out Sky Lynx. Devastator is Devastator. Seriously. No one seems too damaged yet. The F-35 rotates out a small dumb bomb and tries to drop it on one of Fortress Maximus's weapon banks. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Battle Fortress with her Dumb Bomb attack! -1 This green giant is definatly not jolly, but Devastator's simple intellect is pleased with Sky Lyn'x vain attempts to rend his armor with his claws. Devastator's broad, purple chestplate, which moonlights as Scrapper's special wing, is gouged by Sky Lynx's claws, leaving a trail of sparks in it's wake. Devastator's simple face shows no pain, however, only his lust for devastation. As Sky Lynx closes in to get up close and personal, Devastator's massive fist lashes out, trying to swat at the far more agile Autobot with an open palm. Combat: Targetting Error: No target named 'sly lynx' Combat: Devastator misses Sky Lynx with his SWAT (Punch) attack! would seem that Devestator has Sky Lynx's attention now! Fusillade hmmphs to herself as the bolt lands home, and adjusts her woefully dented helmet, her left arm spasming a bit from the lingering damage to her internals from the combination bladed and blunt force trauma she encountered earlier. She plunges groundward, searching for the dislodged weapon. She swings her second wingblade through the underbrush like a machete, overturning a few plant potters etched with Aztec styled relief. "Urgh, where's it go, how can something that size disappear?!" Pausing a moment, she activates her magnetic recall systems, and a moment later, the whoomp whoomp whoomp of the weapon pirouetting through the air like a bastard child of a boomerang and guillotine, crumpled and scratched pommel to her palm. "That's more like it," she fans herself with the weapon, casting a decidedly wicked glance first at Viper and Fairway as they fend off Snapdragon, and then secondly, at the mostly untended defenses. "Firing solution acquired!" she exults, before panels on her torso snap open, and a steel iris nictates to disgorge a medium ranged missile with 'Urban Renewal' scrawled on its nosecone toward the Autobot Mobile Defense platform. Combat: Fusillade strikes Autobot Mobile Defense with her Medium Range Missiles attack! ---------- TEAM GOOD ---------- Fairway reels from Snapdragon's attack. He drops to one knee, barely able to keep from pitching backward into the dirt. He is floating, dizzy and high on pain, and is only dimly aware of the numbness in his left leg. He glances over at Viper and is glad to see his fellow medic is still in one piece. He plants a hand on the ground, looking up at Snapdragon, but as clarity returns he finds his resolve exhausted. He can't bring himself to raise his rifle. Sky Lynx continues with his raking and clawing of the immense combiner robot. His thoughts are seeping downward into their once primitive state - the way he was before he got his incredibly brilliant scientific core installed. But part of that once beastial nature still resides deep down in him, and is displayed when he gets caught up in the passion of battle. As the purple fist crosses the air once more towards him, the large beast hovers backwards and strikes out with his mouth snapping at the arm, hungrily.. like a next meal - if he ate metal like that. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Devastator with his Teeth Chomp (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 95%, Remaining Armor 447******** Battle Fortress fills the area with fire but does has little luck hitting his intended target. As he is rocked yet again by a missile detonating against his armor plating he begins to consider his options quite carefully. As one of the smaller defensive stations are hit he quickly reaches his final conclusion. Playtime is over. In response klaxons begin to wail in his interior as warning lights flare to life. A stillness comes over his massive frame as turrets retract and sensor equipment stops spinning. Then his frame shudders it's massive bulk stirring up dust and sending small broken tree limbs and twigs flying. A second shudder races over the fortress and then a third. This final rumble ends when the bulk of the frame splits apart and begins to shift. Large pylons extend and armor plating shifts around as a tower emerges from the once compact fortress. Finally weapon emplacements rise from now unobstructed bays. These do not stay quiet long as sensors quickly lock on and unleash their fury. Fortress Maximus shifts into battlestation mode. Combat: Battle Station strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Machine Gun Batteries attack! Combat: Fairway begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Viper, Devastator, Deadeye, XF-35B Astral Lightning , Sky Lynx, and Fusillade Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Heh heh, you made him raise his tower, Catechism." Catechism SHEYAGH! Air Commander Ramjet, jealousy. Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Oh. Ouch. Sorry!" Deadeye looks as he thinks and spots someone attacking the AMD and he ponders for a moment before he looks at Devastator and he lowers his rifle as it flips back, and becomes a pistol. He raises the pistol and takes aim on Devastator's knee joint and fires on the Gestalt. Combat: Deadeye misses Devastator with its EMP Disruptor Cannon (Disruptor) attack! Viper boots up the AMD and swivels it around towards Snapdragon, "Primus, let this thing not blow up in my face!" he presses the button and winces! Combat: Viper's attempt to use Autobot Mobile Defense 's Plasma Cannons attack on Filthy Tyrannosaur goes wild! Combat: Viper misses Deadeye with Autobot Mobile Defense 's Plasma Cannons attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning is nearly blown out of the air by that blast. PRIMARY SYSTEMS: OFFLINE. SECONDARY SYSTEMS: OFFLINE. TERTIARY SYSTEMS: STABLE AND HOLDING. So her battle computer reports to Catechism after a brief blackout. A red haze of damage settles over her. She notes, through the massive amounts of pain, that she is bleeding altitude, and there is only one word for this situation, "Fraaaaaaag!" The F-35 just barely has time to let a Slammer off the chain before she crashes into the ground. WHUMP. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Battle Station with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Devastator's massive, reinforced arm takes another hit, as Sky Lynx to take a bite out of crime. However, as deadly as Sky Lynx's teeth are, they do little beyond cosmetic damage to the far larger Decepticon death machine. No pain registers on Devastator's basic neural net, only a mere distraction. The huge combiner sems to be growing bored of playing with sky Lynx, and absent-mindedly, the huge transformer stomps his way towards Fortress Maximus's huge defense station mode. A slow, mindless grin appears on Devastator's face, and the giant tries to smash the Autobot/base with his huge leg, in the shape of Scrapper but with size and mass multiplied a hundredfold." Combat: Devastator strikes Battle Station with his Kick attack! There's a faint look of satisfaction from Fusillade as the AMD fires the wrong way. That's a start. "Now to bring down the house!" After four tries, she manages to wedge the damaged wingblade back into its holster. With a click of heels, she gets back in the skies, her transformed mode wobbling along its flight path. A horrified, badly foleyed 'rNNOOOOOooooooooo' rolls out of her in slow motion as Catechism is laid low. Finding new battle lust, she begins laying down strafing fire along the defenses, snapping up into the air with har rolls and windupturns after each stooping dive. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Autobot Mobile Defense with her Toe-Popping Cherrybomblets (Laser) attack! Filthy Tyrannosaur stares down at Fairway with hot, angry optics. "You taste like a fool." He snorts while pitching his head back to suck down a healthy bit of -something- that he had removed from someone, perhaps from Fairway with his most recent attack. He doesn't notice as Viper opens fire on him and utterly fails to strike, but his attention falls back upon the other medic nonetheless. "That one is running. Your work is undone. You are next on the menu, cretin." With that ominous statement he transforms back into his robot mode and lunges towards Viper just as he did earlier, with his fists leading the charge. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Snapdragon misses Viper with his Punch attack! Deadeye looks as he thinks and makes an adjust me as he transforms into his vehicle mode and drives towards Devastator as the blue ground effect lights start to get brighter, before a blue wave of energy is released towards the Jolly Green Giant known as Devastator. The robot begins to change and tarts to transform into a 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR that is black with smoke grey racing stripes that has been modified, with bigger rear wheels, spokeless wheels, big rear wing, dual side exhusts, deep chin spoiler and mesh grille with blue ground effect lighting. Combat: Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR strikes Devastator with its EM Pulse attack! Combat: You took 1 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Devastator's Accuracy. (Blinded) *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 95%, Remaining Armor 446******** Sky Lynx flaps his wings and hovers backwards from the giant green and purple thing. He gnashes his teeth on some green metal scraps that he tore off the robot's arm. However, the giant robot seems not to be bothered by his latest assualt. He is even ignored as Devvy turns away and launches a kick towards the battlestation mode of Maximus. Enraged at not drawing the attention of the larger combiner, the techno-beast squawks out another roar that pierces the air louder than a jet's engines. "Devastator. Do you lack the conviction to furthur fight me? Face me, monster! You will rue the day you crossed Sky Lynx!" Beating his wings more he rises higher into the air. Great volumes of air are circled around his form, and taken in with a deep breath. A moment later, an immense fireball blasts from his mouth down at the plum'ish head of the giant 'Con gestalt. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Devastator with his Fire Breath attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 93%, Remaining Armor 436******** Viper leaps out of the AMD, the useless piece of junk... to avoid more bombs raining down on it. Seeing Snapdragon barreling his way, the medic pulls some Neo-matrix magic out of a hat and limbo-sliiiiides under a jagged I-beam to get away from the maurauding fists, he doesn't stop there tho, he jumps back to his feet and runs pell mell for Fort Max, pulling a hypo out he finds the nearest access port and plugs into Fort's fuel-lines. Injecting an auto-repair stim shot that would make a Dinobot see stars and dance the jitterbug he slams the access port shut and leaps upwards to seal off some of the more jagged rips in the big guys armor as best he can on the fly! Combat: Viper quickly patches up some of Battle Station 's minor injuries. Battle Station lets the soft ping of spent shells hitting his hull fill his ears as he watches the tracers spin off into the night. Having struck back he has little time to even considering offering aid to his fellows as first a primary support structure is struck by the streaking missile then his entire frame is shaken to the core as Devastator stomps on over and slams a foot down into the hull. As framing buckles and gives, Maximus is actually slide sideways across the ground digging a huge gouge into the soft earth. Stuck at an odd angle relative to the raging battle and unwilling to move for risk of hurting Viper when the thrusters fire, Maximus trains the one system able to reach the big green lummox around until lock on is achieved. Target sighted and locked the laser batteries open fire with a sustained energy burst. Catechism says, "...we should take out the medic. Before he undoes all our glorious destruction!" Combat: Battle Station strikes Devastator with his Dual Laser Blasters attack! -3 Combat: You took 10 damage. *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 91%, Remaining Armor 426******** Snapdragon says, "One down, one to go, Catechism. Have -faith-." Catechism says, "I have plenty of /faith/. It is /action/ I want to see!" Fulcrum says, "If you require assistance I can plot an intercept course" Snapdragon says, "Very well. If it is ACTION you want..." Catechism says, "We should become masters of action!" Fulcrum says, "Hmm, interesting." Devastator was happily distracted by stomping on Fortress Maximus, but now someone has gone and made a mistake. The Ford Mustang Shelby fries his circuits with a condensed electromagnetic pulse, putting the giant on uneasy footing. A low roar escapes his mouth, as he gropes blindly for something to CRUSH, his eyes glazed over and his mouth gaping open. Just as the behemoth is distracted, both the mighty Sky Lynx and the stalwart Fortress Maximus open fire on the titan, burning his body with intense flames and piercing his chest with powerful dual lasers. The combined strike leaves Devastator disorieinted, and he lashes out blindly, trying to strike out at his attackers and everyone else who gets in his way. Fairway drags a trail of dust into the distance. His front passenger side wheel wobbles crazily, and he is followed by a trail of leaking fluid. He finally finds some cover and transforms, activating his combat visor so he can still watch the battle. He is ashamed of having fled, but he knows that this defeat will only strengthen his courage. Combat: Devastator misses Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR with his groping giant Area attack! Combat: Devastator misses Sky Lynx with his groping giant Area attack! Combat: Devastator misses Battle Station with his groping giant Area attack! Snapdragon fails to strike Viper this time around, but instead manages only to chase the medic off to the side of Fortress Maximus, whom he goes about assisting. The Horrorcon releases an audible grunt, then changes his direction to pursue the miscreant medic even if it means encroaching upon the domain of the Autobot Headmaster commander. Snapdragon would -not- be denied his quarry on this day...after all, they woke him up for this! He would not let such a bold act go to waste! So he follows as best he can, firing off a hail of gyro-gun energy from both of his rifles in mid-stride. Viper -and- Fortress Maximus would feel his wrath! Dr. Excise says, "Wow there are not words in the Cybertronian dictionary to express how much I hate Trailbreaker." Air Commander Ramjet grunts, "Just shoot him." Dr. Excise says, "I am thinking that I can express myself only with missiles at the moment." Mindwipe says, "We shall invent new words, just for you." Mindwipe says, "Like 'splode'." Combat: Snapdragon strikes Viper with his Gyro-Guns Area attack! -3 Combat: Viper's forcefield absorbs Snapdragon's attack. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Battle Station with his Gyro-Guns Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Battle Station 's Agility. (Crippled) XF-35B Astral Lightning , a crumpled wreck on the ground gets a brief respite as Fortress Maximus turns his tender attention upon Devastator. She groans and transforms, holding her poor, battered cone. She manages, "Blargh bleeble." Pushing up with an arm, Catechism demonstrates the meaning of indomitable: not to never be broken but to get up afterwards. She shunts acid from her internal reservoirs into her arm guns, and she takes wobbly aim at Fortress Maximus, blasting bright yellow acid at him. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism strikes Battle Station with her Acid Strike attack! There was something morbidly compelling about Snapdragon's fervor; Fusillade would have to reflect more upon it later. For now, she keeps pummeling the Autobot fortifications. There were some chinks starting to show in the armor of their line, and like blood in the water to a shark, Fusillade shows no mercy. To the inanimate object. She's locked into the mission objective as tightly as the guided bombs that fall away from her spindle-shaped airframe. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Autobot Mobile Defense with her GBU-27 attack! Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR moves and dodges the attack form the Jolly Green Giant and as he avoids it, he slams into a building at 100 mph and takes some damage. HE sends a message and shifts into his top speed and high tails it out of the battle. Combat: Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 KR begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Sky Lynx and Space-Going B-1R Lancer Viper's forcefield takes a pounding and he leaps off of Fort Max so that the big guy can have as much mobility as possible, "Come one Snapdragon, get your leaky aft over here and get some!" he taunts, transforming and tearing off down the line away from Maximus, "You can't hit the broadside of...Broadside!" Battle Station does not linger once he gets the go sign from Viper that he's clear. Engaging his thrusters the large battle station begins to alter his position. Huge clouds of dust billow up around him as he begins to rise from the surface. The roar is almost deafening as gravity fights back trying to drag Fortress Maximus back down. But he does not yield, steadily he climbs narrowly dodging a flailing purple limb while doing so. He's not so lucky when it comes to avoiding the horrorcon as he opens fire from below. As the energy surge races over his targeting systems he is struck yet again from his earlier playmate. Growing tired of seeing all the destruction descending on the area, his friends hurt and the city they are here to protect under siege he decides enough is enough. Systems shift as cannons rotate in numerous directions. Soon a resounding **POOM POOM POOM** fills the air as the sky is filled with artillery fire. Combat: Viper takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Battle Station strikes Devastator with his Laser-Guided Mortars Area attack! -4 Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Battle Station misses Catechism with his Laser-Guided Mortars Area attack! -4 Combat: Battle Station misses Snapdragon with his Laser-Guided Mortars Area attack! -4 Combat: Battle Station strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Laser-Guided Mortars Area attack! -4 *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 88%, Remaining Armor 412******** Sky Lynx is ever the persistant wrath of technological weaponry and beastial tendencies. After unleashing the apparently not-so-devestating fireblast on the humongous robot he squawks and roars some more. Those squawks are cut short, however, as the Devastating robot goes on a rampage swatting the air around him. Lynx easily maneuvers out of the way and puts himself out of reach of the swashing giant green arms. "I will not lay down arms so easily!" he retorts with a chuckle.. did he just make a joke? Following the cannon blasts from Maximus, Lynx swoops in towards the combiner claws extended once more. Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Devastator with his Dragon Claw attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 87%, Remaining Armor 409******** Snapdragon smirks, though you wouldn't know it from the fact that he has a faceplate. But he is. His gyro-guns have done their job, in that he has laid down sufficient fire to keep Viper off of the Maximus battlestation. The medic would not escape his inhumane wrath, nor would Maximus have any chance to stop his brutality. The mortars rain down from the seismic fortress but do not find home on the Horrorcon, that is, not until he nears Viper and his silly forcefield. Just as the Dragon leaps towards the medibot a resounding explosion rings out, and smoke invades the near area. For a moment there is stillness. Then there is Snapdragon. A clattering of gears can be heard, then the characteristic sounds of shifting forms, and a hulking Tyrannosaurus Rex finished the Headmasters initial charge, his mouth agap and hungry for more metal! He is unscathed from the Fortress' bombardment, though the filth and grease dripping from him doesn't indicate as much. His jaws snap wildly at Viper, attempting to rob him of both his protective forceshield, and his head! With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur strikes Viper with his Rend attack! Combat: Viper's forcefield absorbs Filthy Tyrannosaur 's attack. All that hard work on the ground cramming the pommel of the wingblade back into its holster gets undone by the volley unleashed by Fortress Maximus. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh come back here I just put you back in!!!" Fusillade calls after the left wing as it spirals back to the ground again. There's considerable structural damage that accompanies the salvo, cracks appearing in her ceramic space tile. Incandescent pink spatters brightly on the jungle foliage below. She transforms back to robot mode. Again. And dives down to fish for the weapon amongst the maddeningly thick brambles. Again. Perhaps not too surprisingly, she is not too eager to return to the smoldering defense base and main battle, even if she doesn't know to what extent her efforts contributed to the clash's turnout. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Sky Lynx Catechism cunningly manages to evade Fortress Maximus's return fire by falling over on her face. "Mph." Her tertiary systems thank her face for its sacrifice! She ponders just staying down a for while, but no! She must lead this mission! There are people depending on her to... what? To set a good example! Yes! The ex-Seeker pushes herself up again, up to her knees, and she pops off a quick shot at Fortress Maximus. She looks up just in time to see Fusillade pulling out. Oh. Oh darn. Combat: Catechism strikes Battle Station with her 25-mm GAU-12 cannon (Laser) attack! For the first time since the appearance of the green and purple titan, Devastator's massive bulk is showing some signs of damage. The unleashed artillery strike from Fortress Maximus crashes into his armor, leaving blackened craters and forcing the giant to step back, to maintain his footing. As the smoke clears, Sky Lynx is there to lash out at him again, adding new claw marks on his outer shell. The giant Devastator groans, rousing him to fresh action. He aims at the floating battlestation with his huge, gestalt-sized rifle, firing a searing bright beam of solar light with enough power to leave a scar on the moon. Combat: Devastator strikes Battle Station with his Solar Energy Rifle attack! -8 Darkness! And Filth! "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Viper screams as Snapdragon tries to eat him! He stretches his hands out and bolsters the forecefield as much as he can. Thankfully the outside surface of the field is smooth and hard to hold onto, he squirts out from the Maw of Doom™ and high tails it around the corner... his energon depleted, he flips open his medkit and lobbs a disruptor charge at the hulking evil Dino! Combat: Viper strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Disruptor attack! Battle Station lets the smoke clear after cutting loose a bit all the while hoping it did some good. While it may have done some, it is clearly not enough to force a full retreat. Even worse he's now a big hovering target. As multiple energy blasts slam into his frame he decides to go with a new tactic. Suddenly he cuts all power to his engines and begins to dive towards the ground. A slow fall that looks like it would mean the end for the mighty Maximus. But that was before part two of his plan comes to life. Transforming mere feet from the ground he lands with a ground-shaking thud his frame seemingly stiff moves zombie like for a moment before his master component properly connects. Of united mind Fortress Maximus draws on the computational abilities of Cerebros as he draws his weapons. Sword in hand he charges at the smaller being picking away at him before she has a chance to fully recover from her graceful landing earlier. Fortress Maximus shifts into robot mode. Fortress Maximus uses up a charge on his Cerebros Unit booster pack! Fortress Maximus strikes Catechism with his Master Sword attack! -3 Catechism SHEYAGHs some more. Sky Lynx takes to the skies once again after his passing claw attack seems to only just anger the monstrous robot even more. As the mighty dino-bird-lynx thing circles around looking for another attempted attack he shakes his head in dismay. His Autobot comrades continually are pummeled by the relentlessness of the 'Cons.. especially the giant green robot. Though he is damaged some at the junction of his combined forms, he must try to separate into his two identities to try and draw some fire from his fellow 'Bots. "Don't worry, chaps. Help is still here and on the way!" Hovering to the ground, the giant techno-beast starts to shake. The shaking continues, as if he is struggling, and then finally after a few moments the beast transforms and separates into his two forms. Once transformed.. the blue Lynx goes running straight towards the giant's green leg, while his bird aspect takes to the skies above. While though two forms, the each share the same core, and so in unision they strike out with claws and teeth at their targets! Sky Lynx transforms into his Dino-Bird & Lynx mode. Combat: Dino-Bird & Lynx strikes Devastator with his Team Attack Area attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Dino-Bird & Lynx strikes Catechism with his Team Attack Area attack! *******Devastator System Status: Damage Level 86%, Remaining Armor 403******** Catechism SHEYAGHs EVEN MORE. Filthy Tyrannosaur does his best to chomp down onto Viper, but fails miserably as the forcefield successfully blunts his wrath. His merciless fangs cannot penetrate the energy field, but he can taste the sparkling energy dancing about what could potentially be called his tongue. Finally the snapping and clawing fails to finish the job, and the medic apparently goes a slightly different route- he throws a grenade at the Dragon! The charge fails to do anything more than leave a few scorches on his already disturbingly blackened chassis, though it does manage to do something else- it pisses the Headmaster off -severely-. "I do NOT like your shields, Autobot! They keep me from you, but not forever! NOT FOREVER!" Snapdragon roars as he transforms back into his robot mode. He begins hurling fist after fist towards Viper in an effort to dismantle the shield by way of constant pounding. Whether he would succeed was in question. Whether he was having fun was not. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Viper with his RAWR DRAGON SMASH! (Punch) attack! Combat: Viper's forcefield absorbs Snapdragon's attack. It is time to stop playing around. Devastator has thus far failed to reach his true potential for destruction Devastator> It is time to stop playing around. Devastator has thus far failed to reach his true potential for destruction. Lacking any significant threat to spurr the combiner into action has made him slovenly. Sloppy. Slow. The ongoing tide of battle, however, is quickly sharpening Devastator's wit, making him hungry for more and more destruction. Sky Lynx's latest melee assault does the most damage yet, leaving bite and claw marks on his Mixmaster-leg as the Lynx chomps on his. Devastator watches the giant cat as one would watch a fly, and Devastator prepares to crush it. The now-humanoid form of Fortress Maximus, sword in hand, looms large Devastator's dull mind, as the individual Constructicons clamour that both Sky Lynx and Fortress Maximus are threats that must be dealt with. Dealt with most severely. The titanic Transformer, king of gestalts, lets out a mighty ROAR, and he lashes out with his massive fists, clobbering at Sky Lynx's wo halves, and at Fortress Maximus, huge, building-sized fists swinging with wild abandon. Combat: Devastator misses Dino-Bird & Lynx with his Prepare For Extermination Area attack! -3 Combat: Devastator strikes Fortress Maximus with his Prepare For Extermination Area attack! -3 Catechism watches in silent horror as the full-operational battlestation begins to transform into the legendary Fortress Maximus, part robot, part alien, all hero. She is skewered through by the mighty Master Sword, energon and acid dribbling out of her impaled body. The ex-Seeker manages weakly, "Hu-huck..." Then, the other Autobot titan, the star dragon in his guise as cat and bird, rends into her. Catechism is in shreds, barely holding on. Her battle computer warns her TERTIARY SYSTEMS: FAILING. She closes down the alert and draws her long, two-tailed whip. Reactions slow and dull from the pain, she flicks on the electricity, and she casts out the line, one tail at Fortress Maximus, one at Sky Lynx. Combat: Catechism strikes Dino-Bird & Lynx with her Whiplash Whirlwind Area attack! Combat: Catechism strikes Fortress Maximus with her Whiplash Whirlwind Area attack! Combat: Fortress Maximus falls to the ground, unconscious. Catechism hollers, "FALL, FORTRESS MAXIMUS, FALL!" Viper is pressed into a corner and is being systematically pummeled! Or at least his forcefield is... The protective bubble *zzzrtts* and pops, but manages to hold. Viper pulls out his medkit and presses a hypo into his fuel-lines at his neck, his optics faintly glowing as the stims rev up his energon pump, but it looks as if the medic is about to feel the wrath of the dragon. Combat: Viper takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sky Lynx, in his Lynx form, with the reknown agility easily jumps out of the way of the massive swinging fists of the combiner robot. His dino-bird form is circling the skies up above looking for another opportunity. However, scene shift back down below to where the Lynx portion is, gets whipped from behind as he lands in his new spot after dodging the purple fists of doom. Whirling about so quickly, the Lynx then leaps at the one who hit him while he wasn't looking - pouncing at the robot to pin her. Combat: Dino-Bird & Lynx misses Catechism with his Lynx Leap attack! -3 Fortress Maximus springs back after his blade slices true scoring a wicked hit. Unfortunately his leap back is right into the swinging fists of Devastator. With a "OOFFF' Maximus is struck the force of the blow shattering armor and sending him into the air. Slamming back down hard a few yards away the large mech barely manages to get to his knees before electrical energy is sent streaming through his body. "AHHHHHHH!!!", is all he can call out as systems seize up and his optics go dim. Falling forward in an unmoving heap Fortress Maximus can do little to aid his friends but smolder and spark. Fairway sees Fortress Maximus fall and clenches his fists in disbelief. His optics burn with rage; their icy-blue glow is visible even beneath his red combat visor. He pushes himself to transform, to surge forth, to rip Snapdragon apart and protect Viper, but he knows that he would only be a liability as damaged as he is, especially with Devastator still standing. Snapdragon remains on the offensive as he presses Viper hard. With each new fist pounding against the forcefield it weakens obviously, although the sudden burst of energy the Medibot gives himself clearly strengthens the otherwise diminishing protective field. "You hide in plain sight, Autobot." The Horrorcon hisses, his optics flickering wickedly all the while. He casts a quick glance towards Fortress Maximus, now felled by the combined strength of the Devastator and Catechism. He makes a quick call into his radio, though all that can be heard locally is a bit of static popping from the Dragons barely working transmitters. "What will you do now? Run, and forfeit this place? Or will you stand and fight against our indominable power? Either is pointless." He raises both of his fists skyward, clenches them, and then brings them both down simultaneously. "Either way, we win, and you DIE!" Combat: Snapdragon misses Viper with his Shields failing! (Kick) attack! Snapdragon says, "Haha! She has broken the Fortress! Who can stand against us now?!" Catechism says, "...uh, Sky Lynx and some random medic. Don't get cocky." Air Commander Ramjet says, "..MY EYE!!!!!.." Catechism falls over on her face some more, since that has been been working so well for her so far. Thus, she narrowly evades being pinned by many tonnes of angry Autobot. She rolls over, her wings too mangled to really get in the way, and she groans before sitting up. Slag warmed over looks better than she does. Catechism thinks one of her arm guns may still be operational, so she pops off a weak shot at Sky Lynx from where she sits on the shattered street. Combat: Catechism strikes Dino-Bird & Lynx with her Zap! (Disruptor) attack! Snapdragon says, "Hrn. Even now the medic hides in a corner like a mewling kitten." Devastator looks at his fists, and the damage they have wrought, having smashed Fortress Maximus into oblivion. He raises his arms ino the sky, towering over the surroundings, dominating the sky line. He lets out a massive bellow that echoes across the city, roaring to the heavens as his system pulses with ent-up energy. It has been far, far too long since this titan ran free. With the biggest threat defeated, now his dull eyes turn to the sky, and the dinosaur flying above him. He takes aim with his rifle, firing off another bright beam of photons at Sky Lynx. Combat: Targetting Error: No target named 'sly lynx' Combat: Devastator misses Dino-Bird & Lynx with his Solar Energy Rifle attack! -7 Sky Lynx jumps around, almost like he was a smaller version of himself, a Predacon.. but his pounce is for wrought as what is unseen causes him to miss; his back paw slips as he leaps and goes off target allowing his prey to escape and roll to safety. He snarls derisively in retort, but stands still as his opponent takes aim and fires a shot at him. He stands still.. so that his bird mode can sweep down from heavens above. As the dino-bird descends, another brilliant energy blast rises.. almost right into his face. The source of the attack is obvious, but with intent in claw and teeth, the bird continues its dive snapping its maw at the sitting robot on the ground. Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Aggressive. Dino-Bird & Lynx strikes Catechism with his Teeth Chomp (Punch) attack! Catechism continues to SHEYAGH. The boost of energy from the stims gives Viper a bit of a jolt in his processor, the constant blows falling on his shields enrages the medic, but there's nothing he can do against might like the triplechanger he's facing. Then, an openeing... he jooks left and tears across the street. "I'm.... done for... but Sky Lynx might be able to... do some good" he takes the Forcesheild emitter out from it's casing and it looks like a glowing frisbee. His protective bubble fades. Peeking around the corner, he flings it at the Lynx module, where it clicks on and auto activates. "Make it count!" the medic shouts, and runs from Snapdragon s'more. Combat: Viper's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Combat: Viper creates a forcefield shielding Dino-Bird & Lynx from damage. Catechism is torn into by Sky Lynx, and she screams. There is now less of her in her than there is scattered around Ayotzinco. This may have been her mission to lead, but her life is not her own to give - it belongs to the Empire. She transforms into a singularly skeletal F-35, flight-worthy only in the brest sense of the word, and she limps into the air, not so fast as she could be. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "HRAAAA!" Snapdragon roars as his fists slam down towards his enemy...only to find ground there, rather than Viper. He shatters the city pavement effortlessly, then turns curious optics towards the fleeing foe. It immediately becomes obvious what he is up to. Using his protective powers to shield Sky Lynx, the only remaining major threat. A tactically sound plan, if he were not being chased down by a rabid mechanical Tyrannosaur. But alas, Viper -is- being so hounded, and now, he lacked the aegis which kept Snapdragons jaws from his delicious body. Snapdragon transforms into his Theropod mode once again, this time clearly eager to deliver his insatiable carbon-steel fangs into metal armor, oil and transistors rather than a petulant energy shield. The ground rumbles, this time not because of Devastator, or because of falling giants, but because an ancient monster now charges Viper, his maw dripping putrescence and foulness better left unmentioned. "I will bury you next to your failed ideals, Autobot! DIE! DIE!" Devastator> With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Catechism says, "Snapdragon, Devastator - hold the front line! I have to... remove myself from combat. >krk< Oh. I think I just coughed up my fuel filter. Bleck!" Devastator's circuits still sizzle with the bloodlust of battle, and he uses one mighty leg to level the blasted remains of a nearby building just to vent some of his excess destructive rage. His humongous rifle still in hand, he levels it at Sky Lynx again, blasting with a broad, searing beam of pure light, flaring brighter than the sun for a meagre second befoe fading away. Combat: Error - Could not find an attack matching 'photon'. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Devastator strikes Dino-Bird & Lynx with his Solar Energy Rifle attack! Combat: Viper's forcefield protecting Dino-Bird & Lynx vanishes. Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Snapdragon uses up a charge on his Radar Helmet booster pack! Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur misses Viper with his Savagery attack! -2 Air Commander Ramjet says, "..nnngh.... nnngh... Autobots.. retreating. One of our defensive structures have been destroyed..." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Hold the line.. begin.... begin fortifying hold." Bonecrusher says, "'bot turn" Dr. Excise says, "See, Redshift?! He is some sort of Autobot ninja!" Viper's optics bug out as Snapdragon tries to decapitate him yet again! "Ohh no you dont!" the medic dives and hits the ground on all four tires! "Eat dust, Dinodisgusting!" he spins out and floors it as best he can. "Sky Lynx, we need to fall back...nooooooow!" he calls zipping towards what shelter there can be had further into Ayotzinco. Twisting and folding, Viper compacts down into a sleek black sportscar. Combat: DodgeViper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from XF-35B Astral Lightning Sky Lynx is feeling worn.. not because of the bit of damage done to him, but because of seeing his comrades falling in battle around him. His old, old.. incredibly old friend Maximus has been cut down.. even if he is well pass his prime. Also, in a valiant effort to put forth by another here, a forcefield was cast around the Lynx form - and not to soon. Right after the shimmer of energy appears around the blue mech-feline, another tremendous energy blast from the monster gestalt envelops the Lynx. Just where does this combiner get his energon from? Surely he must be nearing his end.. or so Lynx hopes. Thankfully the shield absorbs the energy, but is spent and vanishes right after. Wasting no time he springs into action. The Lynx leaps up into the air just as his Bird form is swooping down. With a brilliant and agile twists of motion.. the two combine once more into his mightier form. Continuing with the grace and magnificence Sky Lynx swoops down towards his fallen comrades.. and with his reknown strength grasps them (FM and whoever else that wants to come for the ride) in his massive paws and flies with all haste towards the northern gates of the city. As he flies by the giant gestalt, the does one of the things he does best.. "Devastator.. your snarl is pathetic. As is your bite. Follow me to new fighting ground and face me there - if you have the guts! Sky Lynx succeeds in grasping Fortress Maximus, throwing him off-balance. Dino-Bird & Lynx transforms into his Sky Lynx mode. Combat: Sky Lynx begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from XF-35B Astral Lightning Sky Lynx succeeds in grasping Fairway, throwing him off-balance. Fairway falls back at last, allowing himself to fall into recharge as Sky Lynx retrieves him. Fortress Maximus knows nothing and feels even less as his unconscious carcass is hauled away by Sky Lynx. Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Protected. Devastator lowers his rifle once more, the tp smoldering and smoking from the intense heat. He is through toying with these small, annoying things. Sky Lyn'x antics do nothing but raise Devastator' rage even further, and he stops after the fleeing Autobot, swinging his fists mightily as he tries, in vain, to smash Sky Lynx from the air. He roars, inarticulate as always, and gives chase, his massive bulk crushing anything left standsing in his path. Presumably, Sky Lynx manages to lead the brutal giant out into the wilderness, and safely away from causing any further harm to the battered defenses nd the smashed city blocks. Once more unto the breach! Snapdragon attempts to devour Vipers torso, but completely fails to find the mech-flesh and oil he was so expecting! Instead the medic transforms and hauls aft away the battlefield, sounding a retreat of sorts all the while. The Headmaster grunts, then calls out one final insult to the retreating Autobot forces; "Remember this, Autobots! This is the fate of those who defend the weak! They BECOME WEAK!" With that last moment of bravado he thumps back towards the Autobot defensive fortification to begin gnawing on it, or perhaps simply to blow the darned thing up so he might nap on its wreckage. Snapdragon says, "Victory for the Empire in Ayotzinco. The Autobots are in full retreat."